


Dead and Gone

by Arctic_Icicle



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Missing Persons, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Icicle/pseuds/Arctic_Icicle
Summary: Ben Jones had been working with DCI Tom Barnaby for almost 3 years now. It was also almost 3 years since the mysterious departure of Dan Scott. Whatever could've happened to him?
Relationships: Joyce Barnaby/Tom Barnaby, Tom Barnaby and Ben Jones, Tom Barnaby and Dan Scott
Kudos: 10





	Dead and Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this comment on a Midsomer Murders Facebook group: The biggest mystery on this show - what happened to Dan Scott? It would be neat if they did an episode where they found his body or something and explained it all.

Ben Jones sat at his desk at the station, staring at his computer in boredom. The murderers of Midsomer seemed to have taken a break from murdering. It had probably been around 6 months since a mysterious death had occurred. Ben was just about to start getting ready to go home when his phone rang, it was his DCI. He answered and was instructed to go to some woodland not far from Badger's Drift because a body had been found. Ben told Barnaby that he would be there right away and off he went.   
  
When Ben arrived, PC's were busy taping off the area. As he strode past, some gave him a nod, others greeted him verbally. He carried on into the woods and he eventually caught a glimpse of his DCI, standing with his hands on his hips, looking into what seemed to be an old decrepit looking shack. Barnaby turned around and greeted his sergeant. They both carefully and cautiously entered the possibly unstable building where George Bullard was, examining skeletal remains. Ben widened his eyes in surprise, he didn't expect a skeleton. George looked up.  
  
"Well... there isn't much I can't tell you right now. This hasn't been here too long, couple years maybe?" George shifted his position so he could point at the skull "Whoever this was, they took quite a blow, or several blows, to the back of the head. It does look like they've got several broken or fractured bones" George scanned up and down the skeleton.   
  
Barnaby nodded "Get an identity as soon as you can, George."  
George nodded and motioned for his colleagues to come help him collect the skeletal remains. Ben and Barnaby walked out of the shack and back into the fresh air. There wasn't much they could do until to tomorrow so they both headed back to their respective homes to get a good rest before trying to unveil the mystery of that skeleton.   
  
Barnaby drove home feeling uneasy for some reason and throughout the night he could not shake the feeling. His wife, Joyce tried to get him to relax but to no avail. Barnaby knew it was something to do with that skeleton but he didn't know what or why. He went to bed with a strange sense of unease and dread.   
Morning came around and Barnaby was still feeling a bit off. He got into the office earlier than normal. Ben walked in about half an hour after him and he could sense that something was bothering the Chief Inspector. Ben looked and the crime scene photos that were stuck up on the white board. The remains had been found by some urban explorers. It was wrapped tightly in some plastic sheets. Ben stood examining the pictures as George walked into the office looking serious. Ben and Barnaby turned to look at him. George swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Tom, I've double and triple checked this and I'll do it again if you want but..." he paused and looked at the DCI, who looked a bit concerned and confused. George continued "I have a match from dental records and I can't believe I'm saying this but it's Dan, Dan Scott"   
  
Tom's eyes widened and he tilted his head to one side "Dan Scott as in Detective Sergeant Daniel Scott?"   
  
Ben's eyes were now wide and he looked back and forth between Barnaby and George. George bowed his head and sighed "Yes, Tom. I'm sorry, I know you will get to the bottom of all this. I'll bring you the full report as soon as I can" George took his leave.   
  
Ben sat down at this desk. He knew some things about his predecessor. He looked at his boss who looked completely stunned.   
"Sir? Are you ok?" Ben asked softly.  
  
Barnaby closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Ben "We need to find out what happened to him, Jones" he said quietly before turning to his computer "Jones, find as much information about Dan as you can. Addresses, friends in London, bank account and all that" Barnaby got up from his desk.  
  
"Where are you going, sir?" Ben asked.  
  
"I'm going to call the met police station where he used to work and I should tell Joyce and Cully, maybe they might know something" Barnaby marched out of the office. Ben got to work immediately.


End file.
